


On Water's Refelction

by Damedame_Anon08



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: personakinkmeme, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MerMay, Merman fic, Prompt Fill, Team as Family, damn it's long, probably edit again, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damedame_Anon08/pseuds/Damedame_Anon08
Summary: Believe it, or don't.This is the story of a young outcast of a merman named Akira Kurusu that took a job of phantom thief--Forced.(Probably edits)(I dunno)





	On Water's Refelction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fill to a prompt on personakinkmeme:   
> https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=645345 
> 
> (The content are unfortunately so long to inputted)
> 
> I'm a bad writer.  
> Feedback is welcomed.  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> probably edits if I find something weird

Merman, or Mermaid, is a mythical creature of half human and half fish. They live in the water and far away for humans. There are several rumors about mermen and mermaids, such as the most beautiful creature; or giving an eternity life; or the goddess of the sea or; even the destroyer of sailors.

But soon the world changed, and the sea wasn’t so beautiful anymore, mermaids and mermen are written off as legend or to extend—fairy tale.

Now, it is the truth, but it’s also a lie.

Akira Kurusu can verify that.

He is one of many mermen living in the deep ocean. The description of human about them was very colorful and imaginative, but Akira’s cool with that. He doesn’t exactly bothered by that.

Of every rumor about them, there are 2 of the topic which tells the truth of mermaids and mermen. One is that they have a beautiful voice, a harp isn’t even a comparison. And two, they’re in fact, alive and exits. Mermen and mermaids have been taught to avoid human, part of it because of rumor, but the most important is so they don’t get caught. They have witness their friends getting caught in a net and never came back.

Akira of course, being a good and obedient child, he heeds his parents warning. He just felt a little adventurous at one night so he swam to see whales migrating in a far part of the ocean. He didn’t regret that a bit, the whales are cute and nice to him. But he didn’t know that the way back is closed due to storm. Well, it’s isn’t affecting them a bit, but the current can even swept an adult merman.

Akira tried his best to swim against the current, but a child can do so much. He ended up getting swept up as he blackened out; don’t know where he might wake up next time. He wakes up with a sound calling him and pounding in his head. He grunts as tried to sit up, a sigh of relieved escape the person held him. “Hey, Are you okay? Is anywhere hurt?” the voice asked him.

He opened his eyes to his fin in the sea, undamaged and a hand sweeps his forehead, getting sand off his bangs. “Thanks goodness you’re awake.” He takes a better look toward the voice and his heart jumped.

It’s a human.

Akira quickly darted his head to the ground, avoiding eye contact with the person. What is this person trying to do to him? Sell him? Or eat him?! The human hand gripped tightly on his back, a worried scowl painted on the human’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. I won’t do anything to you.” the human reassured him. But Akira is so nervous, and tries to look as small as possible.

“I saw you this morning washed up on the shore. At first, I thought you’re a shipwreck victim, but you’re actually a living merman boy!” The human excitedly said. “You’re lucky. If it’s not me who found you, you might already end up on some black market or something.” The human smiled as they let Akira sit in more comfortable position. “I see you fine and all, so maybe it’s time you go back home. I’m so happy to be able to see you, little merman.”

“Aren’t you afraid of me? Don’t you think I’m weird?” Akira speaks softly; it’s close to a whisper.

“Why would I? I’d always believe and loves mermaid and merman. To think I can even see it with my own eyes, today must be my lucky day.” The human grins. Akira never met a human before, but he glad that this person is the first human he met. At least he knows not all of the humans are bad. He blushed as he nods and put his hand on his chest, but soon he panicked.

His pearl is gone. Without it, he can’t produce his voice and be labeled outcast to lost his sole identity.

He’s a 14 years old and his voice is gone. He began to shaking and his eyes widen, making the human confusedly worried. “Uh, have you seen a red pearl around?” Akira shakily whispered. The human blinks as they answered. “No. The only thing washed up here is you and several logs.” His panic is building up and he started heaving, tears threatening to fall. He can feel his heart sinking and his throat tighten.

His life is lost, and it could anywhere on this vast sea.

Akira closes his eyes in attempt to calm down. His heaving starting to calm, and he eyes the human, they haven’t anything to him as they promised. “I-Is your pearl lost? I’ve read somewhere that mermaid pearls are their lives…I-Is it true?” the human even panicking for him. They have done a lot for him, there’s no way he can involves human in his problem. Akira shook his head slowly and looks at the human in the eyes.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for everything you did for me.” Akira sadly smiles to the human. They didn’t seems too satisfied with his answer, but decided to not to talk about it. They carried him until his fin didn’t hit the ground and send him off. “Hey, can I have your name?” the human kindly asked.

“It’s Akira.” He smiles.

“Alright, be careful on the way, Akira!” the human send him off with a big smile, and Akira felt its warmth seeping through his heart. He swims back toward his home, but he didn’t immediately found his parent. It’s a big problem for him, a scandal for a merman. But he already had an idea of what he has to do. He swims as fast as he can, avoiding other mermen and met his only friend.

He secretly went to Takemi, the older mermaid that once had gone to the land and tells her what just happened to him. She sighed and sits on a coral. “So? What are you going to do with it? And why did you come to me?”

“I want a spell to turn me into a human.” Takemi widen and might laugh if Akira didn’t have that serious scowl on his face.

“Why though?”

“I heard human can have access to a lot of things. Merman pearl is incredibly beautiful, so whoever found it must over joyed and tells other human about it. Information spreads like a wildfire, Takemi. If I can get myself some of that information…”

“Are you crazy? That’s too risky!! We- You don’t know anything about human!” Takemi yells, but the fire in Akira’s eyes didn’t falter for a second. If he decided one thing, he won’t change it. The mermaid sighs in defeat and places her head in her hand.

“I’m not going to take any responsibility of what’s going to happen to you, got it?” Akira sighed in relieved. He knew he can trust Takemi.

“Come back here at midnight. I’ll prepare it for you. But you have to tell you parents.” Akira nodded and left. He has plan for this. It’s a little bit hurt, but Akira will have to lie to his parent. He told them he wanted to go to the surface to study the humans and their technology. Well, that’s not entirely wrong, going to the surface has been his dream. They told him to be careful, and kiss his forehead. Akira’s going to miss them so much. But he has to do it.

It’s midnight, the high tides sways ever slowly like a lullaby. Akira come as promised, Takemi is there, sitting on a coral with a book bag in her hand.

“For a good measure, I have inputted your information to the human law, and you’ll enroll to school to study, like other teen human.” Takemi explained as she threw the bag toward him, filled with a lot of papers and book. She eyes the young merman once again, doubts painted in her eyes.

“You don’t have to do this you know?” Akira shakes his head. Takemi sighed and frowns. “If you said so, just be careful out there.” He nods at her. She might be cold toward him, but he knows deep down she’s very kind. Ah, he’s going to miss her nags and yells too.

“Alright then, drink this liquid; it’s going to turn your fin into human legs. Swim to the shore and don’t let the water touches you because your fin will turn back if your legs soak to the water.” Takemi hands him a bottle of purple liquid. Akira eyes the liquid and put it inside the bag. After this night he’ll become a human…

“But as the result, you’ll lose your voice completely. You can hardly talk. Are you still serious about this?” Takemi warns him for the last time. Akira froze at the statement, but he had made his decision. Not even his best friend can change it. He nodded and Takemi sighed in defeat.

“And one more thing,” She added,

“Be careful with the humans. Trust nobody. You know the consequent If they find out.” Akira nodded at her and says his good bye. Of course he knows. Every mermans and mermaids knows that they’ll turned into foams shall their form get revealed.

There’s a lot expectation and fears inside him, but Akira swim forward, not looking back for a second. He arrived at the shore shortly and drank the liquid. He feels nausea and his body feels hot, he squeezed his eyes in pain, but soon his sight is greeted by a pair of long legs and something between his legs.

Well, Akira’s not completely clueless, he read all things about human and their culture, and according to the book he read, the organ between his legs is important and must be out of sight. Akira looks through his bag and good thing Takemi graciously put a pair of pants and clothes inside. He took out several more items she putted inside. There’s some document, books, money, a hand-drawn map, a key and hand-made manuals about the surface and things Akira has to learn.

Is this really a ‘good measure’ or Takemi really prepared everything he needs.

And that day Akira Kurusu is a human.

He attended to a middle school and avoids as much water scenarios in public as he can. It’s pretty lonely but he’s going to be fine. He had no attention to making friends with human anyway. They’re scary, pollution makers, and a very emotional judging creature. And it’s not like he can just get back to the water either. No one but Takemi known his pearl is missing. If the news came out, he’ll have nowhere to go. But he choose this, he will do it.

Akira spent two years at middle school and high school, learning about humans as much as he can. He also studied computer and make his way researching for his pearl. It’s just a little information, but is it a good sign that his pearl is here, on this land.  A merman he is, but he’s glad human’s lessons are easy enough to do. Not that he’s going to use any of it though.

With the money Takemi left him, he bought more clothes and stuff and get himself a work. It got a lot of variety, but Akira likes the V-neck clothes and soft long sleeves. The school uniform wasn’t bad too, Akira likes it. There’s difference between land and sea, which is the temperature. He never felt so hot or so cold at the sea he had a little difficulty adjusting at first, but he got used by it. The novels and books in human world is his most favorite thing to do. If he has extra time, he would read anything he could get. Cats and dogs are the only-land thing, so Akira never saw them before. They’re furry, soft and nice on his skin and their adorable faces ease his worries. He likes to feed a stray cat near his dorm. He would pet it before hugging it and letting it go.

One night, he looked at the mirror to his reflection. It’s pale and miserable. Human world…is fun. But he just missed being in the water. He misses his home; he misses Takemi and his parents. He really wanted to call it off and go back. Sometimes he even got a nightmare and sleeping issues. Being alone without any help is hard. He cried sometimes, cursing his fate and situation. But it’s just like a storm, after it passed, everything is back to normal.

All is just a nice peaceful daily cycle of life.

Until one day, he tried to help a woman, and…

Bam.

He’s on probation. And the things like expelled from school or transferring, honestly he doesn’t what to do. In the end, they wanted him to call his parent. He did as he told, but the next things happen are even worse. At the end of a trial, his parent with a teary eyes said to him, that they have to send him to a big city for the probation. But soon all hell went loose as they figured out that his voice, his pearl is gone. They decided that it’s for the best as they wiped their tears and wails.

Yeah, you mean the best for them.

He’s branded an outcast, he’s expelled, he doesn’t have his voice, and he has to live with a stranger HUMAN for A YEAR. And now he’s even criminal. All while they don’t figured him out. This time, without a friend to help him out.

Honestly, Akira is mad. He can’t accept it at all. He knows all the bull happened isn’t the true. Why is he’s the one at fault here? Why all of this happening? He just wanted his pearl to be back and continue his life. Did he make a mistake after all? His decision? Why all of this humans stomping at him?

Hell no.

But it can’t be that bad. Sooner or later, he has to move to a big city for more information. He heard all things about the town he going to moved in. Tokyo is one of the busiest towns in Japan, something has to be there. He just has to be obedient and nice for a year and he’ll be free. As easy as that, nothing could go wrong.

Yeah, he should be fine.

There are a lot of things Akira didn’t know at Tokyo. He’s surprised, but he didn’t at the same time. It’s funny how similar the Shibuya district to his hometown. It’s flooded with human and they’re busy with their own things. Akira never knew that he had to take trains everywhere he goes. Akira didn’t know that freezing time and supernatural things are lit in Shibuya. What’s up with that blue flame?

 Akira didn’t know that the human guardian of him was grumpy, but still pretty nice to a total stranger coffee shop owner. He’s very grateful at least someone wants to accept him, even if it’s forced. Akira didn’t know that he surrounded by concrete 360 degree. At first, he’s a bit panicking because he can’t stay humans way too long.  Thankfully, there’s just one bath house secluded in the corner. Its fine, anything would do. Even with the spell, his legs could be hurting if he didn’t let his fin rest and flaps for a bit.

Akira throws himself to the bed after cleaning the attic-room he’ll live in. he set aside his glasses and let himself relax. One year at this pollution-full city and some weird things. Yeah, he can do.  He opened his smartphone to found that annoying bug-app is still on his phone. He’s sure he deleted that before, it’s creepy. What great thing to start his first day. He deleted it and went to sleep, hoping the day would be better.

But then he woke up at a blue room.

And from here on out, Akira Kurusu’s life never be the same anymore.

He attended Shujin academy, where everyone branded him as a criminal. At the first day of school, he ended up at a castle, wakes up to a supernatural magic power, meeting a talking cat, getting late and more and more. His surprise didn’t stop there. And suddenly, the stir of fate just drove him to form a group of thieves to steal some bastard’s heart and them actually successes. Really, Akira never held a knife or gun in his life, let alone sliced some demons up and fought some monster scarier than deep sea kings. And suddenly he learns magic to summon demons and cast elements, slices and hits from thin air. And he got some fancy outfit, that supposedly his image of ‘rebellion.’ it’s a perfect match to his aesthetic and he loves his alter-ego, Joker and his personas as much as he loves himself.

And then the next time he went to sleep, he woke in the same blue prison with a taunting long nosed-man and two little girls, executing demon to from a new, stronger ’persona’ for him. Igor the taunting man told him to make bonds with others. Akira wants to snort at that. He can’t even get himself right, and the long-nosed man wants him to makes friends. Oh, and rehabilitation.

In a blink of eye, Akira Kurusu is now the leader of Phantom Thieves of Heart. He started with some small group, but then it grows as they ventured a lot more hearts. He visited a museum, infiltrated a bank, run around in traps and maze of pyramid, flied through space and drove illegally in the underground dark subway called mementos.

Akira as a living being felt himself improved a lot ever since. It’s hard but Akira enjoys it. He’s even more proficient, he’s smarter, he’s even more charming, he’s have a lots of guts and he enjoys taking care of plants. Tokyo has a lot to offer that the country side he lived before. He tried arcade, borrowed some movies, taking the burger challenge, running around and snuggled some weapons between his uniform.

He got busy with the phantom thieves stuffs and his daily life, he got little time to do the research. But then again, it’s not so bad, his pearl can wait.

He’s so sure that he won’t have a single human friend. But all because of the phantom thieves and some effort, he now has some wonderful friends and a cat which he cares about.

The first human he be friend is Ryuji. He’s an ex-runner who got things with the first palace ruler. He’s a cool bro, fun to hang out, his best friend. He’s a little dumb, but Akira thinks him as his own brother. Despite his loud mouth and attitude, he’s actually very nice.

Ann has the same trouble with Kamoshida. She got a lot to think and very stressed back then, but Akira is glad that she’s happy in the phantom thieves. Ann is the one who’ll always have your back when you need it. She is very cheerful and passionate.

Yusuke is one unique fellow. The artist is a little eccentric, But Akira likes to hang out with him. Sometime they talks about beauty and world and Akira founds another perspective in life. He really thinks Yusuke should eat a little bit more.

The summer rolls in, and he gained another new friend. Makoto is one devoted member if she’s not. She’s smart and very helpful during the palaces run. She holds back some time, Akira hopes she can be herself as relaxed as she can around them.

Futaba is a nice cool hacker. She’s got issue, but her courage to get it over is very admirable. Akira and his friends spend their summer helping Futaba to be brave in the public and her progress really makes him happy. The red head is somewhat like his sister and she fills in the familial love he’s missing.

In the near autumn, they met Haru. She is a strong girl. She likes plants and coffee as much as Akira does. She’s still coping for his father, but she’s strong, Akira knew she’ll get it over. And now the thing with her fiancée is done too, he said nothing is on her way anymore. Akira would like to let her relax and brew some coffee over a talk about her café.

Morgana is a little special. He’s a cat-not-cat with some attitude and follows him everywhere. If Akira gets money on every time Morgana warns him to sleep, he’ll be rich by now. He can turn into a bus in mementos and is the one that help Akira getting the hang of the metaverse. He currently loses his memory, but he promised him that they’ll search it together. Now that he thought about it, they are similar to each other.

Not so much about Akechi though. Akira always felt sadness oozing out of his voice. And the others scattered through Tokyo. Shady as heck, but they’re all his friends.

All of these precious bonds he makes, they’re shining bright in his heart, everyone’s unique voice resounding deep inside. They never put on fake smile and trust him deeply. Before he knew it, he smiled to them. It felt like the loneliness under the sea is just a faraway dream. Akira finally felt something he never did before. Friends, his confidants. He loves them all, but he can’t get the horrible thought about them away from his head. Someday they’ll betray him, someday they’ll leave him. Akira wants to believe, but a part of him still hasn’t accepted humans yet.

He just can’t.

The fear is echoing inside his heart.

He wishes he can stay like this. Everything he needed, friends, love, support, and life. It’s all here on the surface. For a second he though the sea doesn’t matter as much anymore. Maybe, he doesn’t even need to come back.

But, it’s just because they don’t know his true self.

If they found out about his fin…his true self…if they found out their friend is a monster…

Will they still like him?

And then the planned day has come. They fought the casino owner and ‘steal’ her heart. But suddenly, Futaba caught a signal of intruders in a big number and Joker is tasked to be distraction. He jumped around the platform and neon boxes, smirking as he played the police around. Honestly, he enjoyed it. The life of a phantom thief is his best time of his life. He jumped to his escape, but the police ambushed him and eventually, he got caught.

It’s all according to the plan.

He was brought to a special interrogation room, beaten up, drugged, and tied until the next time he wakes up, he can’t remember so well but the pain on his thigh and his bruises. He remembered Sae coming in and they talked, but all he can think of is their plan for his ‘death’. Soon, he finished explaining and Sae exited the place, his phone in her possession.

His grin couldn’t go any wider as he sit patiently, thinking what to do tomorrow, fear of death never visited him. Ah, maybe he has to go to the bath house soon. His injury will heal faster as merman anyway, and everyone will think he’s dead, so no one can bother him.

Soon enough, Sae comes in and dragged him out of his chair. He feels sluggish, but with effort they finally made it to her car. It’s not that terrible wound, just some bruises and shots and that kick to his stomach and thigh which hurts the most. He feels his conscious slipping here and there, but after some time, he dragged out again, and this time, he leaned to someone shorter than him. Ah, the signature smell, it’s Sojiro.

He’s finally home. He found himself smiling with blood trailing down his chin as Sojiro helps him to lay on his bed.

Sojiro lectures him harshly about danger and all, and Akira can only smile and thanks the fate for such a loving guardian. Sojiro takes care of him, cleaning his wound, bandaging his bruises and puts him to sleep before rubbing Akira’s head softly, like a parent. The heat of Sojiro’s hand felt nice on his head. He slumbered to a dream where he met Igor and dreamed his forgotten discussion with his friends. Well, it’s all done and he survived, it didn’t matter anymore.

Night rolls in, and Akira drags himself toward Leblanc to see the look of relieve on his teammates faces. They surround him with laughter and happiness and comfort that make his wound felt much better. He did not regret his decision one bit. He’s like them to stay, but tomorrow they got school, and Akira has to be in bed early. After saying goodbyes, he went to bed, he fears nothing.

Yeah, he fears nothing. absolutely not fear of left behind.

He woke up with a warmth and softness on his face, along with the bright sunlight irritating his healing wound. Akira opens his eye to Morgana, tucked near his face. He smiled as he rubbed the cat before slowly climbing down the bed. A good night rest did their job well, but it can’t help that the wound some time stretched from a reckless moves. Akira barely can moves without hurting his ribs.

He ate his breakfast and went up to get some more rest, the smell of coffee lulling him to sleep. His friends would come again after school, he at least have to look better than shit. After the sky out showing the sign of afternoon, Akira is woken up due to his examination with his doctor friend, Takemi. She really resembled Takemi the mermaid, but she has longer hair and a fresh face, not the punk, eyeliners and baggy eyes under the beautiful orbs.

She took off his shirt to apply cream and give his medicine for his raging wounds. Akira hisses from the pain, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle. After some more groaning and hissing, Takemi is done with the treatment and tell him to rest a lot. Akira groans as the sleepiness hitting him, he can feel Takemi watching him wordlessly before he went into another slumber.

He feels no matter how much sleep he’s getting today, it’s just isn’t enough. Is it really worse than he thought? Maybe whatever liquid inserted to him was bad for his merman body. Maybe he needed to swim so desperately. Well, there’s still time before everyone come, taking one or two baths isn’t going to kill anyway. Beside, his anatomy works a lot better as merman.

Maybe it’s a good opportunity to get rid of a portion of his nightmare as well.

He went immediately to the bathhouse, usually at this time of days; no one will come in so Akira will probably be just fine. He pays the fee and strip, blooming bruises all over his skin. Akira winces as he eyes the wound one by one, but soon they’ll healing fast as if he used Diarama in real life.

He sinks his lower body slowly, and followed by his torso and face. Soon enough, the foot stretches to be silky fin, scales appearing all over his closed legs, forming a fin tail from waist to down. The fin-like ears he’s been hiding are fully stretched, his gills mark are showing on his neck. Akira moans as he feels the blood in his body circulate faster and free from stiffness. His pain disappears slowly, and Akira can finally let his guard down.

He sees his reflection on the hot water. He’s ugly, weird, and such a miserable living being. He always feels inferior as a merman too, nothing special about him. He chased out his thought as he sink half of his face. Akira always takes bath whenever he stressed. Surrounded by water is calming him down and then he can think a best way possible. When did he last take a bath like this anyway? It felt far away, he remembered it’s when Akechi just blackmailed them.

But he’s okay today, so it’s one of those peaceful days. Akira never knows when someone could get in, so he sticks his fin outside so he can escape fast if it does happen. Akira groans as he feels the water courses through his body, washing away everything, until he’s in peace and let his eyes closed for a second.

Tomorrow…He’ll pick some new weapons and maybe read some books or something.

He felt sleep rushing in again, and he’s about to slip into the dreamland, only for his dread to strike hard, so suddenly.

 “Hey, Dude! Sojiro said you forgot your towel so I came to—” He didn’t notice someone coming in until he talked. Ryuji is there, he’s close to him, close enough to see his fin, his merman body and a million of thoughts rush into Akira’s head in once. Ryuji’s eyes soon trailed down for Akira, but he didn’t expect the sight in front of him.

Oh no.

“UWAAAAAA!!!!!!!” The blonde screams so hard, he slipped and fell to his butt, as he pointing finger at his tail. Akira feels his heart skip a beat and heavy, he can’t control his heartbeats. He tried to escape, but the shock froze him.

_They found out._

They found out.

They found out!

THEY FOUND OUT!!

“What’s wrong, Ryuji?!!” Makoto rushes in to his side, only to be shocked from the same reason. Akira’s skin trembles at the sudden cold stinging him, he started to heave as he tried to crawl out of the bath fast, only to fell head first and realize he can’t run. His whole body is fully visible. His head hurts, his bruises hurts, his chest hurts, he feels strangled and he can feel tears threatening to fell. Akira held his head but with the heat and the confusion, Akira’s line of sight darkens slowly from the edge, everyone voices’ are far away.

“Akira…?!” Makoto called out for him; and something inside him snap. His white-noise-like mind suddenly went silent. He falls limply on the wet ground. The fears are shaking him inside as he pants against the wet floor.

“D-Dude! AKIRA!” Ryuji’s voice is thinning in his ear and soon out of his mind. He can see if it’s not his imagination, is Ryuji dashing toward him, worries on his face.

And everything’s blackened out.

It’s over.

He feels his body melting away. His body started to radiates unusual warmth all over it. Why do they have to found out like this? At his lowest point of life? If all the metaverse things are done with, maybe with a little courage, Akira will open up to them. Maybe he can trust them, but they found out. They found out that he’s a monster. The thought of them hating him and going back to be a loner is very unbearable to him. Why it’s has to happen?

Why did he born a merman?

Why didn’t he born as a human?

He doesn’t give a damn about bubble of foams.

If he ended up alone again, he’ll better off merging with the sea.

“…Kira…Akira…” he can hear a faint noise calling out to him.

“Akira! Hang in there dude!” He slowly regains his mind and recognizes Ryuji’s voice, loud and kind.

“Akira!” he also hears Yusuke’s voice far away.

He slowly opens his eyes and feels a strong hand holding him, he’s back inside the bath, he’s exposed and his friends are looking down on him, frown in every of their faces.

Soon the realization hits him like a wave as he scramble away to find any surface he can hold into, but his trembling hands didn’t help him as he sank to the bath, almost as if he’s kneeling in front of his teammates. He began to apologies, much like a broken radio without lifting his head. He felt ashamed, like a hole sucking all his life force, but mostly, he regretted everything, for pretending, for deceiving his friends.

He’s tearing up and sobbing hard, his heartbeat pounding fast. He pried every hand nearing him, and his tightened fist might have leaved their mark in his fin. In a shaky voice, he tries to makes words between his wails.

“I’m sorry …”

“I’m sorry that I’m…a-a monster…”

“I’m so sorry…please don’t h-hate me…please. Don’t …I’m sorry… “

“Sorry…I never…deserve any of…y-you… Please… just… don’t…”

“…….”

He completely lost his voice in the cry of agony.  Everything hurts, but it’ll be okay.

It’s the end after all.

“Akira?” Ryuji talks in a soft tone nobody expected him. He slowly descends to the curled Akira and frowns. The merman blocked out any voice and he didn’t like it.

“AKIRA!” Ryuji slaps him with both hands and forcefully lifts his face until the merman is looking straight at him. He cups Akira’s tired and swollen face, his eyes wide as it’s never been. He’s wheezing, His heartbeat’s a mess, his eyes red and tired from crying, but he won’t stop shaking. So small, and powerless, much likes him years ago. He lifts Akira’s torso as the merman keeps sobbing in his hands.

“RYUJI!” Ann yells at the blonde boy and step into the bath as well. She’s so mad at his blonde friend. How can he hit someone like that? He’s his best friend!

She’s about to tore Ryuji apart from Akira and slaps him harder but the blond suddenly moves to hugs Akira tightly, burying his head on his neck crook and comfort him the best he can. Ryuji didn’t give shits about his soaking clothes or his friend’s tail. All they care about right now is their friend, Akira is hurting and sad.

Akira gasps as he felt his back’s in contact with Ann’s warm hand. She gently caresses his back as the phantom thieves showering him with comfort. He can’t count how many times they told him it’ll be okay, or take your time, and more else. Their words are beautiful like the singing of mermaid. It’s nice and fills his empty heart. It somehow reminds him of the warmth of love and support.

It took long time to get him to calm down, but they didn’t left and continue to support him all the way. He returns the hug and squeeze Ryuji tightly, like it’s his lifeline, trembling and letting all the stress out on his friend’s shoulder. Some touches on his figure are comforting him, much like a lullaby, and he can’t be more grateful to meet such a wonderful humans. He sighed and finally let go to better see his friends.

“I’m sorry.” He utters. None of his teammates look at him with pity or disguise. Instead, they look at him with a warm welcoming smile, each of their eyes sparkles with respect and pure curiosity.

“What for? There’s nothing to apologies, Akira.”  Makoto smiles and sat on the wet tiles. Everyone made them comfortable by spreading evenly around Akira, some completely submerge, and some sits on the wet tiles.

“That is absolutely true. Even if you are a different species, you were no monster to us.” Yusuke smiled.

“Yup, you’re still our dependable, best leader, Joker!” Futaba splashes the water around her.

She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder before retreating back. “Yes, and we’ll never hate you, moreover leaving you!” A convicting smile curves on Haru’s face.

“See? You just over thinking, dude!” Ryuji grins and hugs Akira’s shoulder, rocking him for a bit.

“B-But don’t you think I’m weird? Disgusting? Like someone coming out of a fairy tale or something.”

“Of course not! We might be shocked to see your fin, but aside of that you’re still fine!” Ann smiles cheekily beside him.

“Ann-chan’s right. There’s nothing wrong with a merman going to the land. In fact, I was glad that you were here. If you’re not, the phantom thieves might never exits and I’m still stuck with my sick ex-fiancé. And so is everyone here. We’re glad about you, Akira-kun.” Haru smiles brightly.

“You’re okay with me? I mean, I’m just a fish-”

“No you’re not! Don’t go downgrading yourself, Akira!” Futaba cuts him out.

“We all here love you and trust you so please, share your weight with us. You’re not alone anymore and we’ll gladly help you like you did to us.” Makoto eyes his gray one deep inside, like baring his soul to his friends. He bites his lips and opens his mouth to talk.

“So you guys okay with me being myself?”

Everyone smiles and nodded.

“You guys okay with me having a fin for a leg? I might drag everyone down-”

“Heck man. If that happens, we’ll pick you up and run with you on our shoulders.” Ryuji pulled him closer and grins.

In that moment, Akira’s heart soars. He’s very happy that his friends accept him for who he is. He no longer has to hide, no longer has to lie. He finally has someone he can trust his life with. He’s so grateful for the blessing of his friends, and never felt luckier in his life.

He laughs dryly as he’s trying to wipe his tears, many emotion flooding him inside as his cheek grows hot. He glances toward them and he smiles to himself as his ears twitching from the happiness.

“Ah! His ears just twitch! It’s so cute!” Ann squeals.

“Akira, did you mind if we see your fin for a bit?” Makoto asks and he nodded as he slowly uncurls his tucked fin, lifting himself and settling back on the wall. His friends amazed as if they just found a treasure.

“Whoa, it’s so beautiful. I did a shoot with mermaid theme before but this is beyond comparison.” Ann began to slide her fingers through his scales.

“There even some scales on your hand. Tell me; is it itchy if I scratch it?” Ryuji scratches his hand lightly. He’s not exactly ticklish, but the tingling sensation in his heart can’t stop his giggling.

“Oh! Oh! Teach me how to swim next summer! I bet you can swim so fast with those tails! It’s my big conquest for next year, and you’ll be my key item, right?” Futaba beamed at him and smile with her biggest yet smile, and Akira’s heart melt at the sight. He nodded and pats her head.

“I had an unused inflatable pool in my house. I shall bring it to Leblanc tomorrow. That way, you can soak in more private place, even if it’s not too spacious.” Haru somewhat seems so thrilled. He’s very grateful of the idea. Now, he doesn’t have to worry about another people coming in anymore. He smiles and nodded to her.

“Also if you needed any help just talk with me okay? I’ve always love mermaid and merman stuff, so I know a lot about them! Don’t ever hesitated okay? Oh! And do tell me about the life as merman! I’m so curious about that kind of stuff! Let’s talk about them over coffee later.” Her eyes are full of sparkles and excitement. Its Akira’s first time seeing the lady talks so happily. Seeing her lit the spirit inside him.

“Fascinating.” Yusuke, who’s been silent and making finger frames crouch closer and focus on Akira’s face, and he began to rub his hand on Akira’s fin. He starts examine it and even lifting the tail to the air.

“Inari, what are you planning to do to people’s big bro?” Futaba crosses her hand in front of her chest.

“Akira, as soon as you get Haru’s pool, would you like to be my model? I just have to sketch your beautiful fin in my paper.” Yusuke smiles as he trails the pattern on the almost-transparent tail.

“Even if he says no, you’ll just come to Leblanc everyday wouldn’t you?” Ann laughs.

“That’s a good idea. I shall save that as plan B. Also, I would love for you to meet my lovely lobsters. As a sea creature, you might can converse with them and be the bridge of communication between my passion and my art.” Yusuke stands up, lifting his hands as he explains.

Akira turns down to look at the reflection on the water. He eyes his friends’ reflections on the water and recount the probably, the best memories of his life. Suddenly, the hot tub doesn’t feel as warm as his heart. It’s unbelievable, knowing that he resolved to be strong alone, but now he’s here with trusting companies.

He really didn’t regret any of his action.

He smiles to himself and shed the last tear before lifting his face “Everyone.”

“Thank you.” He grins and everyone smiled at him. Thus, the night has rolled in.

They insisted to see his transformation. Well, Akira allows them to, but with a towel or else, his organ is exposed everywhere. They watch in wonder as his scales disappearing into his skin, his tails slowly return into feet and fingers and his gills disappearing into his neck. After witnessing Akira turns back to human, His bruises did seem to be better, but it hasn’t completely gone yet. “It’s nothing to worry about.” He reassures them.

He makes them dinner and ate together while discussing their next move to face Shido and to hear more about Akira’s story.

In the middle of the story, Haru asks a critical question. “Wait, did anyone know beside us? What about Morgana? Or Boss? Or that doctor who gives you your medicine?”

The frizzy teen shook his head dolefully. “I planned to.”

“If you’re still unsure, we can accompany you.” Makoto reassures him.

“Thanks. But I should be fine.” He smiles and continues to eat his dinner. Many plans and suggestions are brought to the table, but the chatter stopped as they heard a stomping sound coming from the stairs and revealing a black cat strolling down to their table.

“Hey! You should’ve told me you’re done bathing! What did I miss while I’m gone?” Morgana makes his way to the table, eyeing the phantom thieves who act a little strange. Morgana’s eyes fell into his partner eyeing him with guilt.

“There’s…something I have to tell you.” Akira’s voice is a little shaky, but he had made his resolve. He then tells the cat the whole truth, backed up by the team as proofs. He done telling the cat his whole story and sat there silently. Worry keep rubbing in his heart as he waited for the cat for some sort of reaction.

“So you’re a merman and actually have a fin.” Morgana simply said.

“You don’t seem so surprised.” Yusuke looks to the cat eye wide.

“I’ve known for a while. You have this different aura from the other. But it’s weird though. It’s like, I know immediately, like it’s been on my head this whole time. And surprisingly, it’s so easy to accept too.” Morgana looks to Akira, slowly walks toward the frizzy teen and sat in front of him.

“But you’re the man I’ve chosen! You’re a great leader and friend, Human or not.” The cat purrs.

Akira thanks him and moves the cat to his lap for some petting as the team talk about merman and their habits.

The next morning, he accompanied by Morgana went Takemi’s clinic. He got his personal medicine and some for exploration but he insisted to stay for some talking. It’s the time.

“Takemi, you might think I’m crazy or anything….But, I’m actually a merman.” In respond, Takemi lift her eyebrows and widen her eyes. He knows it’s going to be hard, but no more holding back.

“Please believe me. I know it sounds crazy but I want you to know-” Akira’s desperate plea is interfere by a chuckle from the doctor. She smiled and looks at him like an old friend.

“I see. Well, it’s nice of you coming out to me like that. Don’t worry; my medicine is fine for both humans and mermans, thanks to you working as my guinea pig.” She giggled as she looks through his past health reports. Akira doesn’t understand what did she means, but then all the dots are connected. He widens his eyes and his mouth agape.

“Are you-?” he wanted to asks, but he decided to stop.

“I know the thieves business is hard path, but please don’t waste my medicine like it’s nothing.” She puts back the report and stands up. Her mouth curves into something similar to smile.

“You got’cha. Thanks, Takemi.” Akira grins as she turns away to get a document from a shelf.

“Hey, what will you do now?” Akira asks.

She eyes the document for a while before sighed and smiled. “Well, because of you I know my true passion is in medicine, so I’ll stay here and work hard.”

“Okay then.” Akira thanks her and makes his way out, happier than before, Morgana noted.

Standing before Leblanc is never nerving than ever. Akira planned to tell Sojiro too, but he can’t help but feel nervous. “You’re going to be fine, Akira! Just go in, and tell him.” Morgana encourages him. He firms his hold on the knob and turned them, Sojiro greets him like usual as he strode inside.

“Hey, if you have time to spare, why don’t you help me with this coffee?” Sojiro offers. Making coffee always calm his nerves and sharpen his focus. He nodded with a smile and put on his apron. It’s their first time preparing coffee together. Usually it’s only Sojiro or Akira when he tested the beans. Soon enough two cups of perfect coffee is steaming on the bar, the baristas take the seat to start the talk. Maybe Sojiro known or it’s just one of those men’s instinct, but the older hasn’t spoken until Akira does, telling him his story. As he finished, Sojiro sighed and drinks his cup.

“Listen, kid. Life isn’t always fun and giggles. Sometimes it’s just not in your favor. And look at you, a young merman who supposedly swimming freely, is here lost, with probation, and thief works. Oh, well, just—if you ever found yourself with nowhere to go, just come here. I’ll always welcome you here.” Sojiro scratches his head.

“I’m fine with you as phantom thief, might as well be fine with you as merman. Just remember to be careful, don’t be reckless. The last time you show up black and blue almost pops my heart.” Akira giggles at the statement. Their conversation is warm like a blanket, as they talked some more over coffee. Soon after, Sojiro went home and Akira goes to the bathroom. In the reflection is his face grinning like an idiot.

Look at how much he changed.

Everyone knew and accepted him fully, and they treated him all the same. It felt like all the shits he had through, they worth it in the end. He really glad he went to the surface. He’s grateful for all the fates lead them together. Now with the last big boss heart waiting to be stolen, Akira is more than fired up to hurry and beat the politician. He washes his face and went to bed, his smile never leave his face.

The next few days they figured out the key word to Shido’s palace and jumped right in. they’re so surprised that the whole place is so distorted, like a nightmare. Even though Akira found himself surrounded by a sea this time, he can feel his scale itching and disgusted by the water. They put their mask and fight their way inside. The palace is not as hard, but it’s the most complicated than before. Every time they turned a corner, they became a mouse and back, it’s tiring. Not only was the maze, gathering the five letters proof to be challenge. If you don’t know the weaknesses, it would be a hard fight. But after taking several days they finally acquired the letters and went to check the last room on the ship.

But then Akechi shows up.

“You’re just nothing, trash! You know what Akira? You’re disgusting. You’re just a weak merman out of water. Why don’t you flop on the ground with that disgusting fin of yours and cried like a baby? Huh?! I bet everyone just being nice to you! They actually hate and laugh behind you! That’s right!! You don’t belong here or anywhere, Akira! BEGONE!!” Akechi screamed at the air.

“Bastard! You know nothing of him!” Ryuji yelled back.

“Oh, I know. He’s just a miserable, weak useless merman that is!!” the phantom thieves growls in anger but then they eyes the leader, all silent and composed. He eyes Akechi shortly as he smiled a little.

“Sorry Akechi, but your words can’t sway me. I know who I am to the T and so are these guys. I have accepted my fin long time ago. What you just spouted has no more meaning to me but desperation and lies!” Akechi flinched back. The phantom thieves dropped their anger and keep focusing at the enemy.

“Please, this is not your true feeling. Let’s stop this. Listen to your heart.” Akira reaches out for him.

“Shut up! SHUT UP! You know nothing of me! All I wish is for you to be disappears from my sight!!” Akechi grows even desperate and pulls more shadows. Akira eyes his teammates for a signal and prepare to battle.

“Let’s end this!” Akira shouted for his persona.

The battle grows in heat and really happening in a fast pace. Soon Akechi falls and writhing in pain, regretting his action, but then the cognitive version of him appeared and complicated the situation. In the last moment of desperation, Akechi pulls his trigger and shot the emergency door, trapping him with the entire enemy. With a promise to defeat Shido, the phantom thieves went, leaving Akechi to his fate. Honestly, Akira never hated the traitor. Heck, he even felt a connection between them.

But now his heart is set to defeat the boss quickly and stole his heart.

Calling card is sent, the security rate went up the roof, and Akira is beat up ready to stole Shido’s treasure. After making sure the lineup and all the preparation is complete, he fights the big man alongside his friends. With some effort, he finally admitted defeat and the phantom thieves stole a steer, his treasure. Like always, the palace started to self-destruct, but somehow, this palace has a lot more firepower. Everywhere is exploding, limiting the escape route for them.

Their only way out is an emergency boat across them. Ryuji volunteer and dashed for the boat and his successes, but the palace’s explosion blew him off, the next time they eye him, he’s gone.

“RYUJI!!” Ann screeches toward the exploding palace. It seems like no hope for him, But Akira somehow still sense him. Without thinking much, he strips his pants and boots, leaving his coat and mask and jumped for the water.

“Joker?! What are you doing?! STOP IT!” Ann yells as Akira start morphing into merman and swim his way to the fire. The difference in temperature is making the search harder, but with his speed he found Ryuji quickly, barely hanging by a scrap and unconscious. He takes him in his arm and swim as fast as he could as he tried his best to keep Ryuji’s face facing the air. Not too long after, Akira shows up beside the boat, startling the phantom thieves.

“Hurry, Take him aboard.” Ryuji is lifted to the boat as another explosion happened.

“Oh NO!” Yusuke yells.

“What is it Inari?”

“The machine died! It broke!”

“What? We’re just so close to escaping!” Makoto tried her best to think another way. Suddenly, the boat sways as it moves, everyone lost their balance.

“Hang on tight everyone.” Akira pushes the boat and swims his best toward the exit. Let’s say that it was definitely faster than the motor equipped on the boat.

Everyone yells as they exited the distorted place, all squished and groaning as they started to stand up and balance their body. Akira is heaving, but it wasn’t for long as he eyes his teammates, all safe and escaped.

“We did it! We’re alive!!” Ryuji cheered, followed by several more cheers from the other thieves. Akira sighed as he looks at his teammates, they really did it.

“Alright guys, let’s celebrate!! Let’s go somewhere before we go home!!” Ann yells as she turns to Akira, but She immediately brush her face the other way and cover her eyes. Everyone soon followed the fire-persona user and smile sheepishly as they look the other way too. “But first, let’s find our leader’s pants and shoes.” Makoto calmly orders from behind her hands.

Soon, Shido confessed all his crimes on national TV shows, but somehow, the city hasn’t effected at all. As if like everyone has turned a blind eye to the big scoop in front of them. It’s weird. And one day, the weirdest thing ever happened. Suddenly, they’re disappearing to a thin air, and wake up to the blue cell. Honestly, Akira doesn’t understand that much. Things like games, or fate and such. He only has his own justice he’s been carrying as phantom thief. So, he chooses to believe his own justice and declined the offer to rule the world and suddenly the big reveal is happening too much around him.

He needs time, but soon he understood the situation and go to rescue his friends. they all seems down and discourage, but Akira smiled as he reminds them of their sense of justice, of what makes them the phantom thieves, and now they stood with him, All facing the big stairs to get out of the blue prison. The former twins- now a little girl is waving goodbye and they returned to the real world all shits happened.

Really, if Akira one day told his grandchild that he once fought god and angels, he’ll probably called a liar. But this is, in fact, a real deal- fake god he’s facing. He and his friends fought with all their might, everyone’s on their last stand. But in the end, they have won the battle of life and death with a god and soon everything returns to normal.

Morgana sadly disappears, leaving his words and mark behind their heart and the city of Tokyo is back to its usually business. And that marks the real end of phantom thieves’ journey. It’s been a long and good fight, he builds a lot of bonds in between and he’s glad, that he took a part in the phantom thieves.

The air is cold and steams formed every time Akira breathes. He still can’t believe what’ve just happened. He enjoys the snowy view of Shibuya as Sae comes and tells him the deal. It’s his freedom or his friends’ freedoms.

The answer is simple.

Honestly, he doesn’t have anything to lose. He’s used to be alone anyway. And law can’t hurt him behind the bars, so the best course of action is to accept Sae’s deal. It’s for the best; he’s making the right choice. He agrees to turn in, but then Sojiro called for a Christmas party. He smiled at the text and went to Leblanc, spending his last night together with his family.

He didn’t regret anything.

The next morning, he dressed up and went for the police station, answering all the questions truthfully and there he was, stuck in a small solitary jail. He spent the days hollowly following the orders around. He misses his friends. He misses his life. Well, at least when he’s a free man, he can start searching for his pearl, in like who knows, 2 years? He doesn’t know. He repents a lot of regret he did in outside world. He’s very lonely, but the memories of this year always warmth his heart in sadness, that’s the only reason he can stand straight.

But 2 months later, Sae comes back to visit him with a smile on his face.

“You looked horrible, I wish you wash yourself properly.” Akira snorted at that. Of course he baths.

“Anyway, enough of the chit-chat, I come here to bring you some good news.” Sae sits straight on her chair.

“As for today, you’re a free man. Or should I say a free merman?” She smiled. Akira is a little bit panics inside, but it’s nothing more than a shock.

“I heard from Makoto. Nothing’s to be alarmed.” Oh, makes sense. Akira smiled, thinking that he finally could go home faster than he thought. “There’s one more thing. You should thank your friends when you come home.” His smile was short-lived as Sae grins in a dangerous way.

“After countless research and proofs to clean your charge, they found out your little dirty secret and decided to show it to you. Here it is. Well, open it.” A guard is walking to him to put a little box in front of him. He slightly worried what kind of dirty secret they’ve found. Are they mad of him? They probably are. He opens the box slowly, but then he can’t believe his own eyes as he eyes the object inside.

It’s-It’s his long-lost pearl.

“It’s a little hard with such a small knowledge on merman, and after a lot of data gathering, we found a remnant of Akechi’s research data to proof that in fact, this is belongs to you. We found it on Shido’s safe after it been bought in a black market.”

Before he know it; hot stream of tears raining down his cheeks. Something he kept a secret, something that supposedly his sole problem, something he given up a long time ago, it’s just came back to him. He cupped his mouth to shut any whimpers, but he couldn’t contain how much he’s grateful to them.

“You deserve it. They all worked so hard to give this to you. It’ll be rude if you don’t wear them when you came back.” Behind his hands, he smiles so wide, he, he can’t express what is his feeling right now. He lied, yelled to them, shut them out, and probably hurt them with his selfish choice, but here is their answer. He could thanks them until his throat dried and it still won’t enough. He soon laughs between his tears, not sure what to feels.

“Okay, let’s pack up. I’ll work on some of your papers for a while. Your guardian is waiting for you.” Akira wiped his tears and snot and nodded as he quickly headed to his room, packing not-so-much of his things. He’ll soon see his friends again, the pearls shines in his hand. The paper is soon handled, and Akira is out from the prison. He breaths the air as a car honks his way, Sojiro greets him and motion him to get inside.

They talked a bit and mention Akira’s red eyes to his annoyance, but he never felt so homey before. Sojiro brought a small rope and grins his way, continue to focus on the road. Without a word, Akira breathes and put his pearl back around his neck. He can feel his throat again; he can feel his voice itching to come out. But he wants the first in a while to be something special. They soon arrived at Leblanc and Akira stands before the never-changing door. He grips on the knob and turns it open, greeted by his friends, waiting impatiently.

They waved and jumped toward him. But he waited for the perfect moment and smiled as he opens his mouth to talk.

“Long time no see.” No one dared to voice a thing. They’re to stunned at his voice before return to their sense and widen in awe.

“Y-You talked!” Ryuji throws his arm around his shoulder, grinning brightly.

“Whoa, what is that just now?” Ann smiles widely.

“It’s such a beautiful voice! Please! Do talk a lot more Akira.” Yusuke brighten up.

“Yeah, Akira! Sing for us!!” Futaba cheers around and grins. The frizzy hair teen smiled and took a comfortable seat he longs before. Everyone quickly sat around the merman and eyes him with warmth he called home. Is it really 2 months ago he saw them? It felt like just yesterday.

“Calm down kids, he just come back and probably tired. You should sit down and talk for long.” Sojiro chuckled as he went to the kitchen for coffee. They talked a lot. Like what Akira’s been missing, or, how is prison life, and a certain noisy cat everyone misses. It can’t be help. They can’t change cognition thing, they’re just bunch of kids. They missed him so much during their down moment, but at least his memories and ringing voice always pick them up.

But how surprised the thieves to find out that the mastermind all fine and dandy? A lot. They argued and getting upset on each other, but they so glad that Morgana’s back on the team. Now, they’re one complete family again.

Akira is just a 16 years old, but he knows that this is his best moment in his life. He wanted to stay like this forever. Surrounded by friends and laughter, it was his best life ever. He wanted to protect it, and he did, he didn’t regret any of his choice. All of these bonds, its giving him power and courage as he smiled, resolve solid in his heart.

“There’s something I want to tell you.” Everyone looks at him and give him their attention.

“First, I wanted to say thank you for everything you did. You see, this pearl isn’t just a ball to me. It’s a really big deal. I’m glad that it’s back now but I can’t express my gratefulness to you all.” Akira bowed in his seat.

“Aw, man! You know, what you did for us isn’t just a small thing. They’re big deals that change us, for better. That’s why dude, we won’t thanks each other because we’re equal now!” Ryuji slapped his back; grinning widely.

“Whoa, Ryuji is smarter now?! I can’t believe it! I must be back at the wrong universe.” Morgana tried sarcasm.

“Really? Just shut your ass, Mona; You bastard little cat that doesn’t even tell us that he’s okay!” Ryuji spat back and the other laugh lightly with their jokes. Burning the moment in his memory, he smiled once again and eyes them.

“And there’s one more thing. I actually have decided this before.”

The other is, well, they can’t do anything. It’s his decision, his final selfish choice. They didn’t look too amused by the idea but in the end, they all smiled and let him do it. Yeah, he belongs here. But a grand adventure in waiting to be told. They spend all their holiday with each other, committing memory until the day has come.

It’s time for Akira to go home.

It was nobody wishes’ nor anyone’s pressure. But he wishes to return to the sea, to feel the water invading his gills, fin slick with every movement. He packed up all of his friends gifts to one box and mark it fragile; it’s better to be safe than sorry. Morgana insisted to come with him even though he’s been told that Akira will absent most of the time; he agreed. If I gone, no one’s gonna tell him to sleep, he said.

He laid on his bed, eyeing the box filled with all sort of stuff around Tokyo, each hold their dear bond with his confidant. Now that he thought about it, everyone give him stuff. Akechi though, is giving him the best gift yet. If it isn’t because of his document, the pearl will be forever in that disgusting safe. Akira wonders what gave him away to Akechi as he sleep a dreamless dream.

The next day, he was more than ready to go. He says his goodbye to Sojiro, hugs Takemi, and waved to the bathhouse owner and set out to a spot his teammates are. They’re across the road, with all his things he thought in the train stuffed inside. They soon gathered and on their seat just as Morgana finishing the car.

“You know, you don’t have to go home right?” Ryuji asks him.

“Yes, but I have to. I want to tell my parent, my folks, about human world and about you guys, about what happened here a year ago. I want to tell them that not everyone is as bad as they think they are. That we can be friends just fine; and stuff like that. I know it’s going to be hard, but at least, I want them to know, to change their cognition of human.”

“Oh, are you hot on another mission to change someone’s heart? Way to go, leader!” Futaba lightly punch his shoulder.

“Well, you know where to call if you need help. We’ll zoom straight there!” Ryuji grins as he gives him a thumb up.

But Ann then burst into laughing fit as she holds her stomach. “Ryuji, you just told me you don’t know how to get to his hometown!”

“Can it! I-I’ll learn now!”

Soon after, Morgana is done with repairing the car and they’re set to the highway, Akira can hear the anticipation in each of his friends’ voice.

“Now that we get you, we won’t be taking you straight home!” Ryuji grins.

“Oh, what a coincident. I had no intention of letting you go before you tasted the sea in my hometown either. I do hope everyone brought their swimsuit and maybe pajamas too since you’re all sleeping in my house tonight.” Akira looks amused as he smiles Joker’s style.

“Well, it’s nice to know that we have the same idea.” Makoto refers to dozen of colorful bags that he knows didn’t belong to him and he laughs.

They got bored fast, so they tried to make jokes and fish pun along the way. Haru pulls out the snacks and drinks despite of Makoto’s warning, but she let them eats anyway. Akira peeks Yusuke from the edge of his eyes; he’s been silence all the time as he stares at the scenery outside. Everyone knows he is prone to motion sickness. Is he getting sick? Akira started to worry and reaches out to him only for the artist to snap loudly.

“Oh no! Why didn’t I bring my canvas along?! I didn’t think of it!” He sank on his seat, hands covering his face.

With Ryuji have to bring the running jokes of getting off in the highway, he senses this coming.

“Excuse me for a while I have to fetch my canvas.” Yusuke opened the door while the car is in full speed.

The thieves’ expressions turn blue by second and plead Yusuke to close it again. Makoto starts to lose concentration, making the car shake. Everyone screams and it’s pretty much a big mess of chaos.

Akira is there, doing nothing to stop them and laughs his heart out.

Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the genderfluid stranger that saves Young Akira,   
> You can imagine whoever you wanted.
> 
> But in my mind....  
> They're the reader (And/Or the OP)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
